Enough For Now
by shattered petal
Summary: "... I came looking for you because I wanted to be with you." -Sonic/Blaze


**Title**: Enough For Now  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Couple**: Sonic/Blaze

* * *

Running.

Lately, she had been running a lot more than usual. Only, now, she was running _away_. Whether it be from an individual, herself or an emotion, she wasn't entirely sure. While she dashed forwards, her body exploded with fire, circling her frame and keeping her hidden. If anyone were at the liberty to witness her flee, they would only perceive a fire, burning and fierce.

Yet no one would see her. No one would walk these streets and gawp. Her feet take her somewhere isolated, away from everyone and everything. It was what she wanted, what she _needed_. Privacy. Space. _Abandonment_. She had waited for months, waited for the chains to break free, waited for that day she would be alone once more.

But it never came. Her anticipation grew and grew, and the day still never came. All her life she was so _used_ to people wanting to be close, wanting to know her secrets, wanting to know what she intended to do next. She wasn't a fool, though. Any ruler would be silly to underestimate the talent of a spy or rebel, of a man whose loyalty only relied on whether the Queen satisfied his beliefs.

... her pace began to slow when she heard footsteps, as quick as hers, but more urgent. _Him_.

There wasn't any point in running anymore. He would catch up with her. Of course he would. And this angered the girl, infuriated her. How could he be so selfless? It was an impossible trait. One she couldn't fathom. While she sat on a throne, constantly thinking about her people and what worked for them, she never had time to care for her people _individually_.

Exhausted and beaten, she ignored his call. Less than seven hours ago they had rid of the Eggmen, defeated them and stopped their plans for destruction. It was only natural that he would want to know how she was doing; they hadn't technically spoken since, and he wasn't sure why. She knew why, obviously, but she was in no position to confess.

'Where are you going?' Sonic asked, amusement in his tone, but she can register the concern. _He's playing, pretending everything is all right with the world. Damn him_. A hand touched her shoulder and her response was shocking to both of them.

Swiftly, she slapped his hand away and glared at him. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?'

The smile vanished instantly. Sonic wasn't the type to have his feelings hurt, but she could tell he was insulted a little. However, the boy was filled with optimism. He was soon smiling again, and this aggravated her further. She hated how happy he was. 'C'mon, Blaze, what's going on? You know I don't like it when you're in a temper.'

'_Nothing_ is going on, Sonic. You obviously lack a great deal of common sense. Isn't it clear that I want to be alone at the moment?'

'Why?' Sonic shrugged. He laughed. 'Don't you think we should treat ourselves to something nice? We defeated Eggman, right?'

And that was it: what drove her mad. What drove her deliriously mad, but so... so happy when around him. To Sonic, everyday was a glory. He would wake up in the mornings and grin at the sun, grin at the world and be free. He was a gem, a darling, a wonderful boy, someone she missed as a child. Nothing controlled him, no one ruled over him.

She wanted that. She wanted his freedom, wanted his joy and peace, wanted his happiness. She wanted to be like him, to laugh at matters which didn't concern her. Yet here, _everything_ concerned her. Sometimes her people liked to make her think the only reason the world spun on its axis was because of her. Without her, her people were at a loss. They depended on her, worshipped her, and she was trapped.

For some reason, Sonic was never chained, never handcuffed, never imprisoned. Since birth, he was a free spirit, running and playing. There was nothing wrong with the world and there was nothing wrong with him. Life was gorgeous; he looked forward to each passing day, and he _loved_ living.

Even his enemies were his friends.

'You think that's it?' She challenged, lowering her voice. The anger ripped at her, but she kept her cool. 'They will return, Sonic, and maybe next time, you or I won't be there to stop them. You're an idiot. You really are. Do you _think_ the world revolves around _us_ and the _Eggmen_? Do you think that's _it_? Do you think my Realm is at peace now?'

Sonic frowned and raised his hands up in defence. 'Calm down. Hey, there's no need to act tense all the time. Give yourself a break.'

A break? Blaze laughed shortly, but it was cruel and cold. 'That's easy for you to say. I mean, what do you do in your free time? Run around, play with your friends, act like a jerk?'

'Where's all this coming from?'

'You know what, good for you! Good for you. I'd _love_ to have free time. To have a _second_ by myself where I don't have to _think_ about anything.'

'You _can_!'

'No I cannot. Don't assume so much about me, Sonic. You don't know anything. I can't change overnight, and I can't resign my role. You seem to forget what I am.'

There was a pause, and Sonic was silent. Green eyes watched her and then he sighed: 'You're... Blaze.'

'I'm a _Princess_, and that's what everybody perceives me as. I would be surprised if they even consider how I feel. Sometimes I just feel like a tool, but I have to tolerate this. I have to. You, however, don't have this issue. You can go home and play games. When I go home I'll have idiots from foreign lands asking for my aid with their invasions or obsessive advisors demanding I find a suitor and quick. Not to mention my nagging ministers, constantly whining about how their liberty is infringed because of me.'

'But you're _proud_ to be what you are,' Sonic insisted. 'You have such an honourable role. So many look up to you, and... and it's not like _you_ to complain.'

Rolling back her shoulders, Blaze shook her head lightly. 'I'm not complaining. I'm trying to tell you that I can't relate to how you feel. I can't. This victory you feel... I just feel a numbness. Yes, I couldn't be more thankful for your help and I am _glad_ the Eggmen have been stopped. I'm not glad in a sense that I can celebrate though.'

Sonic didn't laugh her words off, and she didn't expect him to either. Instead, he listened and considered what she said. He _acknowledged_ her point of view, and didn't frown or scowl at her. However, she _was_ expecting pity, a pat on the back, an apology for something which wasn't his fault.

'I understand.' Silence for a second and then he smiled, softly. 'I don't want you to get in a state about this though. Maybe I can get obnoxious about my emotions, but the last thing I want is for you to be affected by them negatively. Blaze, I came looking for you not to rub into your face that we can drink ourselves silly for being heros or whatever. I came looking for you because I wanted to be with you.'

A sense of relief flooded through her, but for a moment she couldn't believe her ears. The only people who wanted to be with her was people who strived for their own gain. Standing here was a boy who wanted her presence, to talk to her, laugh with her, spend time with her. That was all. No funny business.

'For the record, too, I don't perceive you as _just_ a Princess. You're far more than that to me. Sure, I get it, you can't celebrate what we did. You're right: soon, something else is gonna happen and I probably won't be there to stop it. But, at least, let me tell you that I have never met a girl like you. You're quite, what's the word, remarkable I guess.'

It was odd to hear such wise words come out of his mouth, but, somehow, he managed to flatter her. "Remarkable" would have been a broad definition from anyone else. With Sonic, she actually believed him, latched onto the word and felt good.

He made her feel good.

But something still bugged her, something internal. Even though he stated to have understood, she didn't think he did completely. No one could. No one who hadn't been in her position. 'I have to be,' was her response. 'If I'm not, then what use am I? Not only do I have to prove my worth, but I have to prove I'm not a corrupt tyrant as well. You can't even imagine how difficult it's been, especially with the curse I possess.'

'I don't know why you call it a curse––'

'Yes you do. Of _course_ you do. Don't say you don't, when you do! I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, how scared you can be when I use my flames. You look at me like everybody else does, worried that I'll go out of control or hurt you.'

Somehow the topic was swerving, but Sonic didn't notice. For a second he actually believed he had helped Blaze, made her see sense and treasure the power she had. The words she spoke right now hurt him. She had become a special friend, and to hear her sound so cruel about herself was almost heartbreaking. 'I don't _ever_ look at you like that. I admire you for your skill.'

'I _hate_ it. I'd do anything to have what you have.'

This was all she wanted to say, and now she had said it, both were at a loss. Sonic stared at her, mouth slightly agape. 'You want what I have?' He said slowly, hoping he had misheard her.

Blaze didn't repeat herself; she didn't need to.

He had heard.

'You're so silly, Blaze. You're so silly.' And then he hugged her, his long arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him. He held her tightly, protectively, comfortingly. It was like hugging stone, she was so tense and still, but he didn't let her go. 'Don't say that again.'

Fists clenched, Blaze didn't push him away, but she wasn't sure whether to hug him back or not. This affection was odd, and completely out-of-order. No one embraced her, not like this. The closest would have been from her mother, whom she only had the honour of knowing for less than two years.

Even if the comfort was foreign, she couldn't help feel okay about it. Sonic was warm, soft and gentle. She felt safe, but this kindness, this happiness he was desperate to share with her, she couldn't think she could possess it as well.

_You're so silly_. Maybe, maybe she was silly, but so was he.

'I've always admired you for what you do,' he said, breaking the embrace slightly so he could look at her. 'You're incredibly reserved, though, and make it impossible for me to know what's going on. I don't want you to be like that around me anymore. Just _be honest_. I want to know you, because I'm your friend.'

'I'm sorry,' she said, tone flat, 'But I don't think we can be the friends you imagine.'

'With all due respect, I don't care what you say on the matter. You _are_ my friend, and I really like you. Surely me wanting to spend time with you proves that.'

It was hopeless. Even if she insulted him, he wouldn't back down. Sonic was terribly stoic, but she wasn't one to talk. 'What's a friend who lives in another dimension? You can be with me now, but tomorrow you'll be gone.' Before she said this, running the words through her head seemed harmless. As soon as she said them, though, something pinched her. It was harsh and it hurt.

'You know I'd rather that not be the case,' Sonic muttered.

'I know,' she said, fists clenched again, 'It's fact, and you should accept fact for once. This might be the last time we ever meet.'

'That may be so,' Sonic replied, 'I just don't see why we have to follow these rules. I don't see why we have to _care_. I don't see why _you_ have to care so much. Yeah, I probably will never understand what it's like for you, but at least let me _help _you. Let me help you forget everything and just be yourself.'

'Maybe this _is_ myself!'

Sonic shook his head, smiling. 'Nah, it's not. I have yet to see the real you. You wear a crown every day, you _have_ to. I bet you can be real fun, though, and, already, you're one of the few people I can tolerate being around for more than a couple of months. I just wished you'd believe me. It's a little upsetting when you don't consider what I say, like now. You don't trust me.'

'You abuse what trust is sometimes.'

'You can trust me, though. With anything. I promise. You deserve so much, and that's the least I can offer.'

Blaze said nothing. He had finally managed to silence her. She needed to trust him a little bit, open up, invite him into what horrors she lived in. If she desired him as a friend, then she needed to help their way along as well.

It was just the thought of such a friendship not lasting which upset her. The fact that he would be gone tomorrow hurt, and the fact he had better, more friends elsewhere only made her envious.

'You can be so stupid, Blaze. Don't you get it? If I didn't have to go back home, I'd stay here, with you.'

'You have more where you come from––'

'Really? Are you going to convince me otherwise? Are _you_?'

'No.'

'Thank you. _Thank you_.'

What faced her was no longer a boy, but a man. Strong and fierce in his beliefs and intolerable to being called wrong. In such a small amount of time she realised Sonic wasn't the naïve kid who liked to play around. He was more mature, more wiser, and more sensible.

He was _trying_ to understand, and he _did_ understand.

No other pathetic being would ever bother to address such a challenge, and she knew there wouldn't be any other pathetic being who would do this again. Sonic was the only one. And the world was unfair and corrupt for keeping them apart, keeping the only vessel of happiness away from her.

She would return home and be alone again, because he couldn't stay.

It made her so _angry_.

'Okay.' Then she kissed his lips. A short, sudden move, almost instinctive. She stopped, looked at him, maybe for confirmation or for some sort of response, but realised she didn't care. So kissed him again, longer, this time not hesitant, confident.

Eyebrows raised, Sonic remained stunned. Very few had kissed him, and those who had didn't mean much by it. The last person he expected to kiss him was Blaze, but he honestly didn't mind. Confused, yes. Shocked, very. But content. It _was_ okay.

What soon caught him was how warm she was. His entire being flourished with heat, and he hungrily absorbed the temperature. A little timid, he lightly placed his hands at her sides and kissed her. There was slight aggression in her affection, as if determined to not let him get away, or to, probably naturally, show her dominance, but Sonic was merely immune to such attitudes.

Gradually his soft movements with his lips managed to cool her. There wasn't any need for aggression. She was safe, away from harm. Sonic wasn't a threat, and she could trust him to not leave. Right now, he wouldn't dare.

Ironically Blaze was far more confident than he, arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his. It was these odd couple of minutes where she didn't care how it appeared, what her ministers would see her as, or her people. She was _herself_.

Neither knew how much longer they would be kissing for, if Sonic didn't press his hands a little more on her waist. At once Blaze retreated, hissing sharply in pain. _Broken rib_, he mentally thought to himself. It must have happened during their ordeal with the Eggmen.

'I apologise,' she said. Sonic was amazed at how she managed to overcome what had just happened, and speak _normally_. She didn't stutter, blush or anything. Another trait he found admirable about her. 'That was out of order.'

'Lier,' Sonic smirked and kissed her again. No way was he giving in that easily. 'It was _sweet_, and maybe a _little_ out of order. So what, though, right? I don't care. It was nice.'

Blaze rolled her eyes and pulled away from his touch.

'You think so too,' Sonic grinned.

'Irrelevant.'

'But hey, at least you agree with me. I am right.'

Blaze was a tad embarrassed she had been open about her emotions. It was one of the many things she had been trained not to do. However, she honestly didn't regret what she did. Not too much, anyway. While Sonic probably didn't know the full extent of how she felt, at least he knew she cared.

_Cared so much enough to kiss him...?_

Not offering an answer he already knew, Blaze turned on her heel. 'It's late, and Tails is probably wondering where you are.'

Sonic soon caught up, smiling, and even feeling a little giddy. But good. He felt good, and he hoped Blaze did as well. Even though tomorrow offered goodbyes and a departure, at least tonight they could enjoy each other's company one last time, knowing that they had created something special together.

Yes, that would be enough for now.


End file.
